


Showing Appreciation

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Random Scenario Generator, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph and Kon bicker until Tim is satisfied. (This takes place during Steph's brief tenure as Robin.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, random scenario [generator](http://teland.com/livia/dc_scenarios.html), how you make me write fun things. Prompts was 'Stephanie Brown, Spoiler / ...trapped in an enclosed space (slash).' Of course, this could have been femslash, but I went for slash-slash, hence the Tim/Kon.<3 (Still have no real beta, btw; all mistakes are my own)

“Can't you, I dunno, break us out of here?”

Kon huffed. “I could, but then Tim would kill me for breaking his closet door. You've been Robin for five seconds, can't _you_ pick the lock or something?”

Steph rolled her eyes. “I can't pick the lock because the lock is on the _other_ side of the door, and anyway, the door's not locked, it's jammed or something.”

“Riiiight,” Kon drawled, keeping as much distance between himself and Steph as possible. “I guess we can't just yell for help or his dad would find us.”

“Which would be all kinds of bad,” Steph added unhappily.

“Yes, it would,” Tim's voice said from the other side of the door, startling Steph to stand up only to tumble onto Kon.

“Tim!” Kon exclaimed, shoving Stephanie off of him. “I'm so glad you're here; you can let us out.”

Tim moved the chair that was holding the closet door closed into more secure position. “I'm thinking no,” he answered.

Steph stood up again, shoving Kon to the ground this time. “ _You_ locked us in here?” she asked incredulously.

“Good deductive skills, Steph. Batman would be proud,” Tim said quietly as he leaned against the wall next to his closet.

Stephanie frowned as she sat back down. “I- Do you hate me, Tim?” she asked in a small voice.

Tim's next breath caught in his throat. “No, Steph. I could never hate you,” he said softly.

“Then why am I locked in a closet with this idiot?”

“Hey!” Kon exclaimed.

“You two need to get along. Kon, get over it; she's the new Robin. Steph, you need to stop baiting him,” Tim said in Robin voice, though he had not really meant to use it.

“Tim, she's replacing you. She can't replace you! I need yo-” Kon cut himself when he saw Stephanie staring at him incredulously. “Why are you staring?”

“Oh my god,” she gasped before jabbing Kon in the chest with her finger. “You're in love with Tim!”

Kon's eyes widened. “I am not!” he exclaimed before turning to the door. “Tim, she's lying!”

Steph giggled, and Tim felt a migraine coming on. “Are you two going to stop acting like five year olds anytime soon? My dad will be back soon, and finding not one, but two vigilantes in my closet will not help him in trusting me again.”

Kon cringed as did Stephanie. “Tim, we'll behave, really,” Steph said sincerely before giving Kon a look over. “Though, if he does like you, I wouldn't be adverse to sharing.”

“Huh?” Kon squeaked as Tim moved the chair and opening the door, letting them both tumble out.

“Share me?” Tim questioned, an eyebrow raised quizzically.

Steph smiled up at him. “Yeah, as long as I can watch,” she said cheekily before steeling a kiss and bounding out the window. “Though I'll let your first kiss be private, boys.”

Kon gaped as he watched Stephanie disappear into the night. Tim knelt down next to Kon, tapping him on the shoulder to make him turn his head towards him. Once Kon did, Tim captured Kon's lips with his own. After a moment of confusion, Kon kissed back. He would have thank Tim for locking him in the closet with Steph. Then thank Steph for sharing. As he kissed Tim, he thought that Tim and Steph will be very appreciative of the way he plans to thank them later.


End file.
